Nawaki Senju
Nawaki (縄樹, Nawaki) was a genin from Konohagakure's Senju clan. Appearance Nawaki had short light-brown hair, green-grey eyes and distinct blushes on his cheeks. For attire, he wore a dark teal poncho top and light green pants. He was also gifted with the First Hokage's necklace which he wore around his neck. According to Dan Katō, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to him. Background He was the younger brother of Tsunade and the grandson of Hashirama and Mito. He was also the grandnephew of Tobirama. He shared his dream of becoming Hokage with his sister on his twelfth birthday, who gave him their grandfather's necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream. The day after his birthday, when but a stranger had accidentally traveled back in time, Nawaki meets him and bumps into him. Ultimately, a man dips his necklace in his blood and tosses it into an explosive trap thus saving his life with Nawaki. After Orochimaru had found Nawaki's damaged corpse (which was stranger's genetic clone in disguise), Tsunade was sad about he loss of the little brother during the Shinobi World War II which is the very part of the Grand Civil War. Decades later, Orochimaru would offer to Tsunade the opportunity to bring Nawaki back to life, together with her lover, Dan Katō in exchange for healing his arms. The reincarnation would require a human sacrifice, though. She ultimately refused, realizing that Nawaki and Dan would not want her to sacrifice the lives of others in exchange for theirs. Eventually, Nawaki dies in old age after telling the children while living in the city of Shintotropolis. Legacy Mega Man ZX Shippuden Decades after his death, Paul warns Tsunade of the ability that renders the person's body immortal and the revival beams that can revive, together with her lover, Dan Katō (in exchange for healing his body which Tsunade consider it as an offer). Paul tells Tsunade of how the Imperator Nawakai works. She ultimately accepts it realizing that Nawaki and Dan would have new and similar organic bodies. New Background He was the younger brother of Tsunade and the grandson of Hashirama and Mito. He was also the grandnephew of Tobirama. He shared his dream of becoming Hokage with his sister on his twelfth birthday, who gave him their grandfather's necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream. The day after his birthday, a legendary figure meets Nawaki. Ultimately, a man dips his necklace in his blood and tosses it into an explosive trap thus saving Nawaki's life. After Orochimaru had found Nawaki's damaged corpse (which was stranger's genetic clone in disguise), Tsunade was sad about he loss of the little brother during the Shinobi World War II which is the very part of the Grand Civil War. Decades later, Nawaki dies in old age after telling the children the story of the Grand Civil War while living in the city of Shintotropolis. Before he dies in old age, he was known to be the champion of the Shinto Olympics. He taught the people of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Kingdom of Hyrule how to build and compete in stadiums. He was then praised as the "Hero of Technology". New Legacy Decades after his death, Paul warns Tsunade of the ability that renders the person's body immortal and the revival beams that can revive, together with her lover, Dan Katō (in exchange for healing his body which Tsunade consider it as an offer). Paul tells Tsunade of how the Imperator Nawakai works. She ultimately accepts it realizing that Nawaki and Dan would have new and similar organic bodies. Family *Tsunade- Sister Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Fanon